gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Oracle (IV)
| Sitzplätze = 4 (Fahrer und 3 Fahrgäste) | Wert = 25.000 Dollar | Tuning-Werkstatt = | Im Fuhrpark von = Irische Mafia | Technische Daten = Technische Daten | Höchstgeschw. = 291 km/hGTAIV.net | 0–100 km/h = | Antrieb = Hinterradantrieb | Getriebe = Fünf-Gang-Schaltung | Gewicht = 1.800 Kilogramm | Maße = | Motortyp = | Schadensrisiko = | Fahrzeugfamilie = Oracle-Fahrzeugfamilie }} Der Oracle XS, beim Einstieg jedoch nur Oracle (dt. Orakel) genannt, ist eine Limousine aus Grand Theft Auto IV, die von Übermacht hergestellt wird. Er ist dem BMW 7er E65 nachempfunden und wird mit dem Slogan „Automatic Arrogance“ (dt. Automatische Arroganz) beworben. Bedauerlicherweise hat er kein Navigationssystem, das ein Oberklassewagen wie dieser eigentlich haben sollte. Eventuell ist dies aber auch ein Fehler, denn der Oracle besitzt auf der Mittelkonsole einen großen Bildschirm, der an den Navi-Bildschirm seines Vorbildes, den 7er BMW angelehnt ist. Weitere optische Andeutungen sind unter anderem die aufgesetzt wirkende Heckklappe (siehe hier). Der Oracle besitzt einen großen Sechs-Liter-V12-Motor, der die schwere Karosserie trotz hohen Drehmoments nur mit einigem Anlauf beschleunigen kann. Die Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 291 km/h scheint überragend und über dem Durchschnitt, wird allerdings so gut wie nie erreicht, da im fünften Gang der Beschleunigung deutlich Einhalt geboten wird und der Motor überfordert wirkt. Auch die Schadensresistenz scheint nicht ganz wie bei einem Oberklassefahrzeug zu sein, die Karosserie verformt sich schnell, ferner gibt der Motor nach relativ wenigen Fronttreffern bereits den Geist auf. Das Fahrwerk ist eher komfortabel ausgelegt, dennoch hart genug, um Kurven sowohl bei hoher als auch bei niedriger Geschwindigkeit gut zu bewältigen. Es existiert auch ein Banden-Modell des Oracle, die vom McReary-Mob gefahren wird. Die wichtigsten Merkmale des Banden-Oracle sind ein vergitterter Kühlergrill, diverse Karosserieanbauteile, eine größere Auspuffanlage und die entfernten Schriftzüge. Nur einige Versionen des Oracle XS besitzen ein Antiblockiersystem (ABS), welches man eigentlich in einer Oberklasselimousine als Standard erwarten würde. Design Das (freundlich gesagt) eher gewöhnungsbedürftig-bullige Design polarisiert nicht nur beim Original, zumal sowieso das Blechkleid bis auf einige Details originalgetreu nachgearbeitet wurde. Der wohl größte Designunterschied findet sich gleich an der Front. Statt der traditionellen Nieren wird ein durchgehendes Kühlergrillband verwendet. Je weiter man gen Heck kommt, desto mehr Ähnlichkeit entdeckt man mit dem Original, der obligatorische "Hofmeisterknick" sitzt perfekt, und auch das rundliche, aufgesetzt wirkende Heck lässt schon von weitem keine Zweifel zu: Das ist ein Bayer! Lediglich die rote Lichtleiste wurde entfernt, und die Kennzeichenpartie mit Chromeinlagen und Rückfahrlichtern überarbeitet. Fazit: Wer auf unauffällige und filigrane Oberklasselimousinen steht, greift besser zum Schafter, denn dieser Wagen ist etwas für den typischen neureichen Amerikaner. Großspuriger Auftritt und eine Mischung aus Großspurigkeit und Markenidentität prägen das Fahrzeug. Fundorte miniatur|Das Werbeplakat für den Oracle GTA IV, The Lost and Damned und The Ballad of Gay Tony # Oft in Star Junction anzutreffen, Algonquin # Oft in The Exchange anzutreffen, Algonquin # Als Banden-Version in Steinway anzutreffen, Dukes GTA IV # Während der Mission Harboring a Grudge # Während der Mission Easy as can be # Während der Mission Taking in the Trash # Während der Mission Pest Control The Lost and Damned # In der Mission First Impressions (schwarz) The Ballad of Gay Tony # Während der Mission Dropping in... # Während der Mission ''Going Deep ''(21 Stück) Trivia * Auf der Heckklappe des Oracle steht „Oracle XS“, in Bezug auf den Sentinel XS, ein Modell aus den 80ern der GTA-Serie, der ebenfalls auf einem 7er BMW basiert. * Im Oracle sind die Radiosender The Journey und Liberty City Hardcore beim Einsteigen standardmäßig voreingestellt. * Ray Boccino, Lyle Rivas und Patrick McReary besitzen jeweils einen Oracle. * Der Name des Wagens lehnt möglicherweise an das , ein Segelteam des America’s Cup, an. * Die Werbeplakate des Oracle, die man überall in der Stadt findet, sind eindeutig den echten Werbeplakaten von nachempfunden. * Auf dem Lenkrad des Wagens befindet sich fälschlicherweise das Logo von Benefactor. * Der Wagen sieht seinem Vorbild ( ) sehr ähnlich. Während nahezu die komplette Seiten- und Heckpartie unverändert übernommen wurde, unterscheidet sich die Front lediglich durch die Scheinwerfer und den . Galerie Oracle Front.png|Die Front- und Seitenansicht Oracle Heck.png|Heck- und Seitenansicht Oracle (GTA4) (modified) (front).jpg|Die Banden-Version des Oracle vom McReary-Mob Oracle_badges.png|Textur der Aufschriften und Bildmarken. Beta-Oracle.jpg|Der Beta-Oracle Einzelnachweise en:Oracle es:Oracle fr:Oracle pl:Oracle sv:Oracle Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Limousinen Kategorie:Bandenfahrzeuge